glyosfandomcom-20200215-history
Glyan
As of July 2016, the Glyninja replaces the Neo Sincroid head offered as a bonus head with Glyan figures. =Character History= "This new sculpt represents the Standard Glyan wearing an Advanced Flexion Suit. I imagine these Glyans populating the various planets of Glyos, acting in many different roles as they go about the business of keeping things rolling throughout the System. These guys (and soon girls) can be soldiers, police, explorers, farmers, mariners, astronauts and whatever else your creativity allows. These guys are your average Joes (ha!) who can't warp through time and split the fabric of space, at least not without some serious hardware (maybe Glyaxia Command can help them out). I hope that when these Glyans roll out you guys are inspired to put your own spin on who they are supposed to be, a canvas for you to develop some crazy paintings on. I look forward to that more than anything else, seeing what all of your collective creative brilliance will evolve these small characters into."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2011/03/prototype-glyan-sneak-4.html =Story= Revolution Resumed ]]"This version of the Glyan has a slightly different construction than the upcoming releases of the figure, as we have made a few changes to the steel tool (inner chest pin positions have been modified). This will be the only time this variation will ever be made available. Classic first run tweaks, once again due to my obsessive behavior!"http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2011/06/revolution-resumed.html At Work "The Glyans are busy at work, enjoying their temporary Block Base and developing new uses and configurations for the Block itself. Overseeing all of this activity is Operator Cane, who stands more than ready to test fly one of the Block Fighters the EMD Technicians have assembled. Little does he know how dangerous his first flight will prove to be..."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2012/01/at-work.html Block-Hangar-Glyans-Working.jpg|Block Hangar Glyans Working Cane-In-BlockHangar-2.jpg|Cane in Block Hangar Cane-In-BlockHangar-FULL-ALT.jpg|Cane readying for flight Cane-Block-Fighter.jpg|Cane's Block Fighter The Council of Travelers Lazily kicking back, a Legion Glyan and his Deep Space partner reported in first. "Still quiet here, just..." VRIIIIIII... The faint glow of a warp signature formed behind them. A single eye purposely staring at them intently. "Huh?" was all they could manage before their advanced flexion suits tore away followed by their skin... Operation: Sonesidar & Arclurran watch the Sonesidar Excavation Division dig]]Planet Sonesidar, a pair of Rig Runners approach Frontier Base Alpha quickly for another pass on patrol of the surface. The mud-like harden layered surface of Sonesidar beneath them gives way to more newly manufactured parts as they grow closer. The monster's mouth of the base landing ramp had been built directly into the cliff side for cover under an extending section of cliff rock above. Deep underground the caverns of Sonesidar being torn apart by excavation Glyans. Hub drones flutter around as busy as bees as a wide array of holes can bee seen from the main cavern of Frontier Base Alpha. "Progress has been steady," noted Sarvos Commander Arclurran. "Yet still too slow, we're running out of time." replied Pheyden Commander Lorsailus. The Pheyden was correct, the attack on The Council Of Travelers was just the beginning of Glyaxia Command's actions against them. The rock crumbled away as a Deep Space Glyan fired into the ground revealing deep green glow from further below the surface. "Huh? I've found something..." the Glyan called out to his Commanders. "Down in the new tunnel!!!" he added excitedly. The Reydurran Divide Mini Blocker Rig with Deep Space Glyan]] ]]Very little is known of the event on Reydurra when the Council's mission teams arrived. Following Operation: Sonesidar -- which managed to locate the Neo Phase Pheyden on Sonesidar -- Traveler Ollereyn along with Operator Cane were dispatched to the ruins of Reydurra with the Reydurran Operations Unit to act as a security force. Given the recent Syclodoc and Armorvor incidents, Phase Defenders were also included with the security team. Commander Sannuric was in charge logistics support with the Reydurran Engineer Corps to retrieve something from deep within the ruins for the mission. Small Crawlers were sent out "to collect information and explore the Deep Ruins on Planet Reydurra itself."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2013/04/small-crawlers.html They were to also function as personal guardians for when things got dangerous. The Reydurran Science Division discovered an Infection deep within the ruins which managed to spread to the Neo Aves Exellis. All three Council teams issued Combo Suits to the Glyans to contain the deadly virus from spreading beyond the planet. Meanwhile, Glyaxia Command sent out a Syclodoc Infiltrator to once again attack during a Council mission. Not to be outdone, the Armorvors sent in their own Mimic into the area who may have caught the Infection itself while in the ruins. It was later revealed that the Armorvor Armies swiftly establish an outpost on Reydurra and several other worlds, crushing any opposition through the use of their powerful Black Core technology. Enigma Source Meanwhile, Noboto and Gobon looked over their fresh catch of the day. "Look at this, it's like it wanted to be caught." the smaller partner observed. From behind something watched them in the darkness. BLUM! With a panic, the observing creature scurried away. "Umm, I don't like the sound of that." worried Noboto. CRA-KOOM! "Yeah, that's not good." ]]The wall exploded behind them knocking both far back from their still captured prey. The explosion was so hard it rocked the ship. The space trapping pair were knocked through the opposing wall and crashed onto a nearby asteroid rock. "Somebody is going to get it." Noboto said angrily. Hovering over them, the Deep Space Glyans of the Neo Gatekeepers stood ready. "They look tiny, this should be easy..." the lead trooper remarked. "Hey! That's my line!" Noboto scoffed back. Gobon switched his head around to fight mode while Noboto punched through the first wave of Glyan troopers. The Gatekeepers had been taken by surprise by the unusual pair and started to fall back on their training to regroup. "Initiate formation 72!" the lead soldier ordered. Surrounding the space trappers, all Deep Space Glyans opened fire at once stunning the pair. Noboto was pissed. "Alright, that's it! Mordireus Mode, ENGAGE!!" The Ecroyex Initiative "The Ecroyex Initiative centers around some questionable ideals..."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2013/12/ecroyex-glyan-gendrone-hunters.html "specializing in Renegade Gendrone pacification."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2013/12/ecroyex-scrapper.html Glyaxia II: Escape From Block Base "Wait..." Zerennic started, before pausing again, "I sense something..." Something was there. "...Do you feel that?" The lights went out. "Commander!" a Glyan shouted, "We are under Gendrone attack on the far side of Block Base and sustaining heavy damage. Please send reinforcements at once!!!" The Rebellion had come to their doorstep. "Let's move! Prepare for Warp!" quickly ordered Akurriax. Glyhunter II: Deep Space Flyin' "Alright Operator Brojack, can you handle the Hub Tech!? Last one to the top of Twinblock Towers is a rotten formanchie!http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2009/12/formanchie.html" calls out your Glyaxia Standard Glyan partner. Super Crayboth Glyventure! "Attention, Crayhunters! Welcome to planet Alcray, largest sporebog in the known Glyos System! The Rhythemitter we stole from Gatekeeper Viyer will lure the Crayboth into the open. After activating your Axis Armor, capture as many Crayboth as possible to proceed to the next sector. If you're dying to know what the Crayboth are thinking, utilize one of our genetically engineered hunter clones to gather more information and maybe you'll get lucky. Stay alert! Reconnaissance reports that those crusters have something big down there..." Neo Granthan Challengers Redlaw Argen Mk. XIV finds himself in the middle of the Neo Granthans, Super Crayboth pod, and Metran Security Command on Granthan. GranthanChallengers.png|Neo Granthan Challengers Metran-Security-Command-CLOSE.png|Metran Security Command Esedeth Mobile Patrol "Following the fateful events that took place on Block Base Cerberus, the deactivated remains of Argen were quickly brought before Glyaxia Command to be dismantled and analyzed. After an extreme combined effort by the same coalition that had created the Glyarmor, the fallen Gendrone leader's powerful data defenses were finally broken down. This action not only revealed more insight into the Villser Virus, but also unlocked the lost secret plans from the Old War that Argen had discovered within the Sendollest Buildstation. Within a short time, Glyaxia Command put the information gained from the defeat of Argen into action, reactivating and continuing the development of the long forgotten Old War technology for its own gain. Soon, the same powerful core mechanical designs that Argen had used to create the Gendrone Force Defender were not only replicated but also repurposed for the production of new super charged Variable Reflex Drivers, manufactured specifically to fortify the different divisions under the direct control of Glyaxia Command. Of these specialized divisions, the Esedeth Mobile Patrol was the first to employ the recovered Old War technology. and the EMP Elite with VRD Treadbuster]]Located on the harsh desert world of Esedeth and serving under the watchful eye of Commander Awken, the Esedeth Mobile Patrol was created to guard the mysterious ancient ruins found scattered across the surface of the remote planet. With valuable artifacts being unearthed on a regular basis, EMP soldiers found themselves endlessly engaged in combat with a variety of scoundrels, pirates and trappers from all across the System. Now reinforced with superior defensive capabilities, the Esedeth Mobile Patrol unknowingly supplies Glyaxia Command with the perfect stage for their latest machinations."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2016/01/esedeth-mobile-patrol.html Point Cerrek "Glyans assigned to the Esedeth Mobile Patrol undergo extensive training aboard the militarized space station known as Point Cerrek, located just above Planet Esedeth's atmosphere. Within Point Cerrek, select Glyans learn how to operate the newly developed Glyarmor and Variable Reflex Drivers in controlled environments, all under direct Traveler supervision. These soldiers also take part in a specialized OTR virtual program in conjunction with intense mental and physical conditioning. The Esedeth Mobile Patrol stands as the first division to incorporate both VRD tech and non-Traveler Glyarmor use."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2016/01/point-cerrek.html Outpost Odesskar and the Deep Space Glyans]]"With bold yet tempered authority, Commander Nillin sternly oversees the rigorous operation of Outpost Odesskar. Assigned to monitor and secure all activity within the dimension bending Vector Triangle, the majority of Outpost Odesskar's personnel are selected specifically for their rare ability to function normally within the Vector Triangle itself. Those not possessing this special immunity inevitably begin experiencing strange hallucinations when they enter the Vector, haunted by the overwhelming feeling that they are slowly being pulled into an alternate reality beyond all comprehension. This so-called "Vector Effect" seems to have no noticeable influence over either Travelers or Sincroids."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2017/02/outpost-odesskar.html Neo Tracker Unit ]]"Tasked by Glyaxia Command with the investigation of a mysterious disturbance near Outpost Odesskar, Tracker journeys with two specialized Glyan Commandos to the remote destination, located just inside the classified "Vector Triangle"..."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2017/01/neo-tracker-unit.html "Specially trained in the the esoteric discipline of Dimensional Relativity and biologically augmented to operate at a Traveler's pace, the Glyans selected for duty within the Tracker Unit are some of the rarest soldiers in all of Glyaxia Command. Though they represent the very best of the Glyan Forces, Tracker is secretly wary of his new partners, harboring suspicion about their true mission objectives."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2017/01/glyan-tracker-commando.html Skaterriun Skull Commandos "Emerging from some of the most dangerous and unpredictable trainees ever placed in Glyaxia Command's OTR Programs, the Skaterriun Skull Commandos are a rare breed with a singular purpose. After the success of Project Black Skull, Glyaxia Command placed a razor sharp focus on identifying more "advanced" recruits within their various OTR Programs through something called the Marivok Directive. Under the umbrella of this Directive, "scientists" ran strange mental and physical tests to push prospective assets beyond what most could ever withstand. Many soldiers were either driven mad, locked away or simply terminated. However, some subjects managed to escape into the darkness of space, carrying with them secret information that Glyaxia Command would do anything to suppress. Enter the Skaterriun Skull Commandos. Tasked with eliminating severe threats to Glyaxia Command's control of Glyos from within, the soldiers selected for this duty have all passed the most extreme Marivok Directive tests, conquering the difficult OTR Programs with their extraordinary natural abilities and an inborn willingness to break any rule to survive."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2017/04/skaterriun-skull-commandos.html =Gendrone Revolution= Wave 15 Glyan Combat Team Black Skull Preview Edition - Gray with special tampo printing. $8 archive-glyan-blackskull1.jpg|Combat Team Black Skull CombatTeamBlackSkull-DARK-ALT.png glyan-armored-anime1.gif|Axis Armored Glyan =Task Force Volkriun= Wave 16 Glyan Enforcer Archive-glyan-white.jpeg|Glyan Enforcer Glyan Task Force Volkriun Archive-glyan-volkriun.jpeg|Glyan Task Force Volkriun =Real Type II= Wave 17 Glyan Relgost Marine Division Seafoam Green/Grayish Blue. $8 Archive-glyan-marine.jpg|Glyan Relgost Marine Division Glyan Relgost Wing Division Grayish Blue/Seafoam Green. $8 Archive-glyan-wing.jpg|Glyan Relgost Wing Division Glyan Esedeth Desert Assault Team Sand/Ochre Brown. $8 Archive-glyan-desert.jpg|Glyan Esedeth Desert Assault Team Glyan Esedeth Hostile Environment Team Ochre Brown/Sand. $8 Archive-glyan-hostile.jpg|Glyan Esedeth Hostile Environment Team Glyan Spectre Division GITD Green with Light Green visors. $6 Archive-glyan-gitd.jpg|Glyan Spectre Division Glyan Classified Division Black with Gray visors. $6 Archive-glyan-black.jpg|Glyan Classified Division Glyan Stealth Division Clear Colorless with no paint application. $6 Archive-glyan-clear.jpg|Glyan Stealth Division =Big Rig= Wave 18 Glyan Glyaxia Command Elite Yellow/Blue. $8 archive-glyan-glyaxiaY.jpg|Glyan Glyaxia Command Elite Glyan Glyaxia Outer Battalion Blue/Yellow. $8 archive-glyan-glyaxiaB.jpg|Glyan Glyaxia Outer Battalion Glyan Strike Team White Skull Red/Maroon. $8 archive-glyan-whiteskull1.jpg|Glyan Strike Team White Skull Glyan Rig Crew White Skull Maroon/Red. $8 archive-glyan-whiteskull2.jpg|Glyan Rig Crew White Skull Glyan Traedian Deep Hunter Division Purple/Deep Purple. $8 archive-glyan-hunter.jpg|Glyan Traedian Deep Hunter Division Glyan Secticore Tracker Unit Deep Purple/Purple. $8 archive-glyan-tracker.jpg|Glyan Secticore Tracker Unit =Experimental Mechanics Division= Wave 19 EMD Operator Cane See: Glyan Experimental Mechanics Division Operator Cane Glyan Experimental Mechanics Division Technician Orange with Black visors/Gray detail lines and tampo print. $8 archive-glyan-EMD.jpg|Glyan Experimental Mechanics Division Technician =Glyos United= Wave 20 Glyan Zorennor Exploration Division Light Gray/Gray with Light Blue visors and tampo. $8 archive-glyan-ZED.jpg|Glyan Zorennor Exploration Division Deep Space Glyan Zorennor Exploration Division Light Gray/Gray with Light Blue visors and tampo. Each Deep Space Glyan is made up of one Glyan and one specially painted Hub Set. $12 archive-glyanDS-ZED.jpg|Deep Space Glyan Zorennor Exploration Division Glyan Zorennor Recovery Unit Gray/Light Gray with Aqua Green visors and tampo. $8 archive-glyan-ZRU.jpg|Glyan Zorennor Recovery Unit Deep Space Glyan Zorennor Recovery Unit Gray/Light Gray with Aqua Green visors and tampo. Each Deep Space Glyan is made up of one Glyan and one specially painted Hub Set. $12 archive-glyanDS-ZRU.jpg|Deep Space Glyan Zorennor Recovery Unit Zorennor Security Force Operator Cane See: Glyan Zorennor Security Force Operator Cane Deep Space Glyan Zorennor Security Force Operator Cane See: Deep Space Glyan Zorennor Security Force Operator Cane =Stealth Dimension Division= Wave 21 Glyan Neo Voss Clear Aqua Green/no paint apps. $6 Glyan-Neo-Voss.png|Glyan Neo Voss Glyan Smoke Clear Gray/no paint apps. $6 Smoke-Glyan-BASE.png|Glyan Smoke =Record of the Delphi= Wave 22 Glyan Task Force Volkriun Captain Ruger See: Glyan Task Force Volkriun Captain Ruger Deep Space Glyan Task Force Volkriun Pappysoup Green/Olive Green/light green visors and white tampo. Each Deep Space Glyan is made up of one Glyan and one specially painted Hub Set. $12 archive-DSG-TFV.jpg|Deep Space Glyan Task Force Volkriun Glyan Volkriun Commando Olive Green/Pappysoup Green/light green visors and white tampo. $8 archive-glyan-TFV2.jpg|Glyan Volkriun Commando Deep Space Glyan Volkriun Commando Olive Green/Pappysoup Green/light green visors and white tampo. Each Deep Space Glyan is made up of one Glyan and one specially painted Hub Set. $12 archive-DSG-TFV2.jpg|Deep Space Glyan Volkriun Commando =Hades Force= Wave 23 Glyan Hades Force Black/aqua green visors and white tampo. $8 archive-glyan-hades2.jpg|Glyan Hades Force archive-DSG-hades.jpg|Deep Space Glyan Hades Force (Glyan + Hades Force Hub Set) =Operation: Sonesidar= Wave 26 Glyan Sonesidar Rescue Unit White/Yellorange with Green Visors and Yellorange tampo. $8 archive-glyan-SRU.jpg|Glyan Sonesidar Rescue Unit Deep Space Glyan Sonesidar Rescue Unit White/Yellorange with Green Visors and Yellorange tampos. Each Deep Space Glyan is made up of one Glyan and one specially painted Hub Set. $12 archive-DSG-SRU.jpg|Deep Space Glyan Sonesidar Rescue Unit Glyan Sonesidar Excavation Division Yellorange/White with Green Visors and White tampo. $8 archive-glyan-SED.jpg|Glyan Sonesidar Excavation Division Deep Space Glyan Sonesidar Excavation Division White/Yellorange with Green Visors and Yellorange tampos. Each Deep Space Glyan is made up of one Glyan and one specially painted Hub Set. $12 archive-DSG-SED.jpg|Deep Space Glyan Sonesidar Excavation Division Glyan Sonesidar Defense Force Gray with Green Visors and White tampo. $8 archive-glyan-SDF.jpg|Glyan Sonesidar Defense Force =The Reydurran Divide= Wave 27 Glyan Reydurran Engineer Corps Warm Grey with Black visor and White tampo. $8 archive-glyan-REC.jpg|Glyan Reydurran Engineer Corps Glyan Reydurran Science Division Red with Black visor and White tampo. $8 archive-glyan-RSD.jpg|Glyan Reydurran Science Division Deep Space Glyan Reydurran Science Division Red with Black visor and White tampo. Each Deep Space Glyan is made up of one Glyan and one specially painted Hub Set. $12 archive-DSG-RSD.jpg|Deep Space Glyan Reydurran Science Division Glyan Reydurran Operations Unit Operator Cane See: Glyan Reydurran Operations Unit Operator Cane =Buildstation: Stealth= Wave 28 Glyan Stealth Mk. II archive-glyan-stealth2.jpg|Glyan Stealth Mk. II =Enigma Source= Wave 30 Glyan Neo Gatekeeper Standard Warm Purple/Magenta with Black visors and White tampo. $8 archive-glyan-gatekeeper1.jpg|Glyan Neo Gatekeepers Standard Deep Space Glyan Neo Gatekeeper Standard Warm Purple/Magenta with Black visors and White tampo. Each Deep Space Glyan is made up of one Glyan and one specially painted Hub Set. $12 archive-DSG-gatekeeper1.jpg|Deep Space Glyan Neo Gatekeepers Standard Glyan Neo Gatekeeper Reverse Magenta/Warm Purple with Black visors and White tampo. $8 archive-glyan-gatekeeper2.jpg|Glyan Neo Gatekeepers Reverse Deep Space Glyan Neo Gatekeeper Reverse Magenta/Warm Purple with Black visors and White tampo. Each Deep Space Glyan is made up of one Glyan and one specially painted Hub Set. $12 archive-DSG-gatekeeper2.jpg|Deep Space Glyan Neo Gatekeepers Reverse Glyan Glyaxia Ivorinium Elite Pearlescent White with Black visors and Black tampo. $8 archive-glyan-ivorinium.jpg|Glyan Glyaxia Ivorinium Elite Deep Space Glyan Glyaxia Ivorinium Elite Pearlescent White with Black visors and Black tampo. Each Deep Space Glyan is made up of one Glyan and one specially painted Hub Set. $12 archive-DSG-ivorinium.jpg|Deep Space Glyan Glyaxia Ivorinium Elite =Revenge of the Armorvors= Wave 31 Microshin Glyan See: Microshin Glyan =The Ecroyex Initiative= Wave 32 Glyan Ecroyex Standard Bright Blue/Dark Blue with Red visors and White tampo. $8 archive-glyan-ecroyex1.jpg|Glyan Ecroyex Standard Deep Space Glyan Ecroyex Standard Bright Blue/Dark Blue with Red visors and White tampo. Each Deep Space Glyan is made up of one Glyan and one specially painted Hub Set. $12 archive-DSG-ecroyex1.jpg|Deep Space Glyan Ecroyex Standard Glyan Ecroyex Reverse Dark Blue/Bright Blue with Red visors and White tampo. $8 archive-glyan-ecroyex2.jpg|Glyan Ecroyex Reverse Deep Space Glyan Ecroyex Reverse Dark Blue/Bright Blue with Red visors and White tampo. Each Deep Space Glyan is made up of one Glyan and one specially painted Hub Set. $12 archive-DSG-ecroyex2.jpg|Deep Space Glyan Ecroyex Reverse =Glyaxia II= Wave 36 Glyan Glyaxia Standard Yellow/Blue with Black visors and White tampo. $8 Archive-glyan-G2A.jpg|Glyan Glyaxia Standard Glyan Glyaxia Reverse Blue/Yellow with Black visors and White tampo. $8 Archive-glyan-G2B.jpg|Glyan Glyaxia Reverse =Super Crayboth= Wave 38 Glyan Crayhunter Standard Grayeen Blue/Redorange with Black visors and White tampo w/ reconfigured Dark Traveler scarf and belt. $8 Archive-glyan-crayhunter1.png|Glyan Crayhunter Standard Glyan Crayhunter Reverse Redorange/Grayeen Blue with Black visors and White tampo w/ reconfigured Dark Traveler scarf and belt. $8 Archive-glyan-crayhunter2.png|Glyan Crayhunter Reverse =Rig Crew II= Wave 39 Glyan Rig Crew Standard Brown/Black with Green visors and White tampo w/ reconfigured Dark Traveler scarf and belt. $8 Archive-glyan-rigcrew.png|Glyan Rig Crew Standard Glyan Rig Crew Reverse Black/Brown with Black visors and White tampo w/ reconfigured Dark Traveler scarf and belt. $8 Archive-glyan-rigcrew2.png|Glyan Rig Crew Reverse =Volkriun Space Force= Wave 41 Glyan Volkriun Space Force Standard Captain Ruger See: Glyan Volkriun Space Force Standard Captain Ruger Glyan Volkriun Space Force Reverse Gray/Green with Black visors and White tampo. $8 Archive-glyan-VSF2.jpg|Glyan Volkriun Space Force Reverse =Metran Security Command= Wave 42 Glyan Metran Security Command Standard Metran Blue with Black visors and White tampo. $8 Archive-glyan-MSC.png|Glyan Metran Security Command Standard =Esedeth Mobile Patrol= Wave 52 Glyan Esedeth Mobile Patrol Soldier Includes full Glyan figure and full Glyarmor set including variant painted Varteryx and Neo Sarvos heads. $14 archive-glyan-EMP.png|Glyan Esedeth Mobile Patrol Soldier =Return to Esedeth= Wave 55 Glyan Esedeth Mobile Patrol Elite Commando Includes full Glyan figure and full Glyarmor set including variant painted Varteryx and Neo Sarvos heads. $14 archive-glyan-EMP-E.png|Glyan Esedeth Mobile Patrol Elite Commando Glyan Esedeth Mobile Patrol Soldier Mk. II Includes full Glyan figure and full Glyarmor set including variant painted Varteryx and Neo Sarvos heads. $14 archive-glyan-EMP.png|Glyan Esedeth Mobile Patrol Soldier Mk. II =Quest of the Quallerran= Wave 58 Glyan Spectre Commando Includes one Glyan figure with new Glyninja head plus Scarf. 26 total parts. $10 each. Archive-glyninja-spectre.png|Glyan Spectre Commando Spectre-Axis-Armored-Commandos1.gif|Axis Armored Spectre Commando (Glyan Commando with two Axis Joint Sets) =Capture Run= Wave 60 Glyan Volkriun Master Command Includes one Glyan figure with new Glyninja head plus Scarf and special edition Robo Force Blaster. 30 total parts. $11 each. Glyninja-VMC_1024x1024.jpg|Glyan Volkriun Master Command December-2016-SNEAK-OUTSIDE.png|Axis Armored Glyan Volkriun Master Command (Glyan Commando with two Axis Joint Sets) =Into the Vector= Wave 61 Glyan Tracker Commando Includes one Glyan figure with new Glyninja head and special edition Robo Force Blaster. 30 total parts. $11 each. Archive-glyan-tracker_1024x1024.jpg|Glyan Tracker Commando Deep Space Glyan Outpost Odesskar Includes full Glyan figure with both heads plus full hub set. 42 Total Parts. $14 each. Archive-DSG-odesskar_1024x1024.png|Deep Space Glyan Outpost Odesskar Glyan-Commando-Outpost-Odesskar-ALT-2_1024x1024.jpg|Glyan Commando Outpost Odesskar =The Skate Wars= Wave 63 Glyan Skaterriun Skull Commando Includes extra head, Glyan blaster, scarf and Robo Force blaster. 30 Total Parts. $11 Glyan-Skaterriun-Skull-Commando.png|Glyan Skaterriun Skull Commandos Axis-Armored-Glyan-Skaterriun-Jump-Trooper.png|Axis Armored Commando Jump Trooper =Encounter on Selogo= Wave 64 Glyan Blue Selogo Colonist Includes extra head, Glyan blaster, and scarf. 25 total parts. $9 Glyan-Blue-Selogo-Colonist_1024x1024.png|Glyan Blue Selogo Colonist Deep Space Glyan Red Selogo Colonist Includes extra head, Glyan blaster, scarf and Special Hub Set. 42 total parts. $12 DSG-Red-Selogo-Colonist_1024x1024.png|Deep Space Glyan Red Selogo Colonist Deep Space Glyan Yellow Selogo Colonist Includes extra head, Glyan blaster, scarf and Special Hub Set. 42 total parts. $12 DSG-Yellow-Selogo-Colonist_1024x1024.png|Deep Space Glyan Yellow Selogo Colonist Axis-Armored-Yellow-Selogo-Colonist-WEB.png|Axis Armored Yellow Selogo Colonist =References= Category:Aliens Category:Glyan Category:Building Bricks